P3P: The Fate of Two Worlds
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: This is the story of twins being suddenly transferred to a new school, but they don't know that something major will happen during the school year, especially for one red eyed girl. (FeMC X Yukari X Fuuka) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

**AN: My Persona fanfic that I've been working for weeks, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice cool night in Iwatodai as the train stopped at the scheduled time. As the train stopped and opened its doors and people slowly walked out. Two teenagers with school uniforms walk out with one of them with a map.<p>

"So, that was a very long train ride." The teen with the blue hair placed the map in his pocket.

The girl with the auburn hair nodded as they started the walk off. The clock reached midnight and everything turned off and nothing was active, but the two teens didn't even react.

They both arrive at the dorm they're assigned to and they open the dorm with everything still normal for some reason. The girl with red eyes close the door as the other one placed the bags on the floor. They stop everything when they hear voice coming from the counter.

They both look at the kid sitting behind the counter. "Welcome, I have been waiting for you."

He appeared between the two teens as he looked at both of them. "If you want to proceed, please sign your name here."

A contract flipped opened as he pointed at the counter. The girl walked towards it first and sighed her name. Minako Arisato.

The girl backed away from it so the other one can sign his name. He guy slowly walked towards contract to sign his name also. Minato Arisato.

He picks up the contract and hands it to the kid, he places the contract on his chest and closes his eyes. "No can escape fate, it delivers us all to same fate." He lifted up the contract and it disappeared as he stared at them. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He lifted up his arm towards the two as the darkness look like it dissolving him. "and so it begins."

They looked at each other and they both turn their head when they heard a female voice. They see a girl standing close by with her hand near her right leg. Both of them notice a gun holster on her leg, they both don't even flinch when she tried to take it. All three of them suddenly hear another female voice behind the the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl stops from pulling out the gun and turned towards the voice. "Mitsuru-senpai!"

The lights turn on and the only thing they hear is the music coming from Minato. The girl with red hair walked to them and stopped next to the brunette. "I didn't think you would arrive so late."

Minato looked at them before shrugging what just happened. "There was some terrible accident and there was a delay."

"Okay, well my name is Mitsuru kirijo. This is Yukari Takeba." She raised her arm towards the other girl.

"I'm Minato Arisato."

"My name's Minako Arisato."

"Okay, your rooms are on the second and third floor. Your things should all ready be their." Mitsuru smiled as she looked at Yukari. "Yukari could show the way."

Yukari nodded as looked at them before she walked off and turn towards them and waved for them to follow.

They ended up at the end of the hallway of the 2nd floor, Yukari turned towards Minato and lift her arm up with a key in her hand. Minato grabbed the key and looked at it for a second. "Okay, here's your room and that was your key. Make sure you don't lose or you're never going to hear the end of it."

Minato nodded. "Good night Minako." Minato smiled at her.

Minako smiled too. "Good night Minato, see you tomorrow."

Yukari and Minako walked away and too Minako's room, Yukari looked at Minako for second before Minako noticed. "What?"

"So, you look pretty close with Minato, are you cousins or something?"

"Me and him are twins."

"Oh, how's it like to have a brother?"

"It's good to have someone to watch you back."

Yukari nodded as they reached Minako's room she handed her the key. "Here you go, if you have any questions let me or Mitsuru-senpai."

Minako nodded and she unlocked the door, Minako heard Yukari say something. "Hey, did anything seem weird on your way here."

"Uhm... no, nothing seemed weird. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, okay. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High<strong>

Minako, Minato, and Yukari walked past the gate of Gekkoukan and Yukari turns to them. "Well, this is Gekkoukan High, Hope you like!" Yukari started to smile.

All three of them entered and Yukari again turn towards them. "Ok, that conculdes the tour. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so... What class are you in?"

"Hmm, I don't know I didn't check yet."

"Uh... where do we go now?" Minato walked by them to look around.

"Oh, yeah! You should go see your home room teacher first." Yukari point towards one of the hallways. "The faculty office is that way. Okay, I got to go."

Minato and Minako walked to the faculty, Minato opened the door for Minako and they both walk in. They both looked around for any teacher, but the only teacher is the one who looks busy. They both look at each other and the teacher noticed them. "Oh! Are you the new students?"

"Okay, let's see... Minato and Minako Arisato right?" They both nod.

"Let's see... eleventh grade, you're in class 2-F. That's my class." They smiling hoping they would be in the same class.

"Okay, come on we got to go."

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

Minato grabbing his to put away, suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, who's it going?"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori, I transferred here when I in eight grade." Junpei placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Personal space."

"I know how lonely it get's." Junpei completely ignored him.

"Hey, Minato. Do you want to do anything before we go?" Minako walk up to him.

"Um... Nah, I can't think of anything."

Minato said goodbye to Junpei before he walked off with Minako. They sat down on a bench wait for the train. "So, how's your first day of school go for you?"

"It went really well. How about you?"

"It well for me too." The train arrived after ten minutes of waiting and left to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatodai Dorm<strong>

The twins arrived at the dorm and noticed Yukari and some guy in a suit. Yukari looked at the door after hearing. "Oh, there they are." Yukari waved them over.

"Welcome, It's nice to meet you. I'm Shuji Ikutsuki." The twins sat down on the couch opposite to them. "I'm here to see how the new students are doing and to answer any questions."

"I got a question, who else lives here?"

"Well, there are currently other students. Yukari, Mitsuru, and a senior name Akihiko Sanada."

"Oh, Okay that's all the questions I got."

"Oh, Okay. Then I bid you a farewell, I actually have some other business here. You should go to bed after such a long day." They nodded and left to their rooms, when they made it to the 2nd floor they said goodnight to each other.

Minako woke up from her slumber and got to get ready for the day ahead. Minako walked down the stairs and she looked at the end of the hallway, she notices that Minato and Yukari are walking towards her. Yukari looks at Minako and smiles at her. "Hey, Minako I was just about to go get you." Minako walks with then out the dorm. "Mitsuru-senpai asked to walk with you to school."

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Iwatodai Dorm<strong>

Mitsuru and Yukari sitting by a large surveillance device and monitoring both Minato and Minako condition. Ikutsuki walked up to them wondering if their new guests are OK. "So How's are new guests doing?"

"They have fallen asleep not to long ago."

"I don't feel right doing something like this."

"Yukari, I heard they're in the same grade. Won't it feel more comfortable having someone on the same grade as you?"

"I guess so."

Suddenly aloud sound is heard from the surveillance device and Mitsuru pressed a couple of buttons. "Akihiko, is that you?"

"You guys won't believe this! But it's huge!"

"What!? Where are Akihiko?!"

"I'm coming to dorm right now!"

"What?! Your bring it here!"

Everyone ran down to the lobby as they arrived Akihiko arrived also. He slammed the door while holding his arm. "Akihiko!"

"Senpai!"

Yukari checked to see how bad his injuries are. "Akihiko, where's the enemy?"

Suddenly the building started shaking Mitsuru looked at the window and noticed a bunch of shadows climbing the building. "Okay, there's a lot of Shadows here, Akihiko and I are going to go fight. You go wake up them and get them to safety!"

Yukai nodded and ran off to the others, Yukari left for Minato's room first. She turned the corner and noticed Minako walking down the stairs. "Minako! Good thing you're up, come on we got to go get your brother!" Minako walked down the hallway while Yukari ran down already there.

Yukari banged on the door and yell his name to try and get his attention. "I'm sorry, but I'm coming in!" Yukari bargged in and Minato was wondering why she's here. "Uh... What's going on?" Minato noticed her sister walk behind Yukari.

"There's no time to explain! Come on we got to go now!" Yukari grabbed Minato's arm and dragged him and she also grabbed Minako's arm. They made to the second floor when they heard something down stairs break. "What's that?! Nevermind, I forgot to give you this, here you go." Yukari handed them weapons to defend themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop of Iwatodai Dorm<strong>

Minato, Minako, and Yukari ran through the door and she slammed the door, Yukari locked the door hoping they won't get through. "Okay, I think we're safe." Yukari's eyes widen when she hears something from behind her.

A couple of arms appear along with a mask being held by an arm. It looks around before it pulls out some blades and it starts walking towards them. Yukari pulled out the gun from before and points it to her head. Both of them bearly hears Yukari say something. "I can do it."

The Shadow smacked Yukari and sent her flying across the roof, it stands there for a while before it starts walking to Yukari. They both watch completely shocked and couldn't do anything. Minato looked down and stared at the gun, suddenly they both hear a voice in their heads. "Go on."

Minato slowly grabbed the gun and looking at it before placed it on the side of his head. Minato slowly made his breathing go normal, he smiled and started to whisper. "Persona."

His eyes start to glow a bright blue and he fires the gun, suddenly a bright light appears as something begins to form. Minako hears something start to talk as the being forms, it fully takes form and it says its name Orpheus.

Orpheus swings its harp as it tries to attack, the Shadow quickly recovers and runs around to try and dodge the fire hitting it. The Shadow sends its arm at Orpheus send him flying it hit the ground. Minako just watches as Minato kneels on the ground as he holds his head in pain. Minako head suddenly started to throb in pain, Her eyes also start glowing a bright blue. "Orpheus!" The same blue light appears as the same Orpheus appears but it's female.

The Shadow was just about to stab Minato, but Minako's Persona kicks it away and sends fire at it. Minato summons his Persona again and Orpheus comes also sends fire at it. Minato suddenly yells in pain as his Persona starts to change from its original form.

The changed form of Orpheus roars and pulls out a sword. The Shadow sends its arms at it, but it dodges and cuts its arms off and flies towards the Shadow and starts to rip it apart. When it finishes it roars again and suddenly changes back to its original form.

Both Minato and Minako fall down from exhaustion and Yukari gets up from the ground. She stands there for a few seconds to process what just happened. Yukari slowly starts walking, but then runs up to Minako and worrying for her safety. Once Yukari got to Minako, the other arrived wondering how everyone is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go and this will definitely be a Minako X Yukari X Fuuka pairing.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a Journey

****AN: I'm making Minako a little more special than her twin, but he also has something that she doesn't have. Who should I pair Minato with I'm thinking Mitsuru or something, but I'll let you decide.****

* * *

><p>Minako slowly woke up in a strange white room, she looked around before the sudden realization and quickly gets quickly looks around in panic manner. "Where's Minato?! Where is he?!" She felt something touch her chest and she looked at Yukari who's slowly pushing her back down into the bed.<p>

"Don't worry Minako, he's in the other room." Yukari said in calming voice.

Minako slowly lays back down and she looks at Yukari for a while. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Oh yeah, so what do you exactly want to know?"

"Uh... what are does things?"

"Does things are called Shadows, they're our enemies."

"What about the thing that appeared out of nowhere?"

"That's called a Persona the only thing that can combat the Shadows."

"Also, what happened after that? All I remember is standing there and then there was darkness."

"You passed out after everything and I was worried, so we brought you and Minato to the hospital. The doctor said there's nothing wrong with you, its just seemed exhausted. Everything is my fault, I was supposed to protect you both, but it ended up the other way around."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

"Thanks for saying that, it helped."

"No problem." Minako smiled sweetly at Yukari and a faint blush slowly started to appear on her face.

"I-I got to go to school, see you next time." Yukari waved as she closed the door and Minako looked at the ceiling before she slowly closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Minato smiling and sitting next to her and she quickly got up.

"Minato! Are you OK?"

"Calm down little sis, I'm alright."

"Uh... Did anyone tell what happened?"

"Yeah, they told me everything happened and did they tell you that we were out for a week."

"What!? I haven't been told that!"

"Well, that's what they told me."

"Damn, well lets get out of here now."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Iwatodai Dorm<strong>**

Minako and Minato open the door to notice Yukari sitting on one of the coaches in the lobby. She turned her once she heard someone open the door and she got up noticing who it is. "There you two are, come on the chairmen wants to see you."

They arrive at the 4th floor and they open the door to see some familiar faces and one that's not familiar at all. They Minato sits on one of the seats as Minako seat that's between Minato and the unfamiliar person.

"So now that everyone's here, let's begin." The Chairmen clears his throat and he looks at both of them before he began. "So, what do you know? I've been told that someone talked to about this."

"Well, we've been told about those... things"

"Ah yes the Shadows and what about those things you summoned to fight them?"

Minako started thinking. "Oh Uh... P-Per... Persona? Yeah! Persona."

"Okay, you know at least some things. Okay, what if I told you that a day consists of more than 24 hours, would you believe me?"

"Yes." Both of them said in unison.

"Yes?" Ikutsuki said surprised at the answer he got.

"Yes, we don't know when it began." Minako looked serious.

"But it happened for as long as we can remember." Minato cut in.

"Hmm, interesting. That time period is known as the Dark Hour normal people don't realize it because they're inside their coffins. Long story short we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short." Ikutsuki looked at Mitsuru as she walked back with two briefcases. She placed them on the table in front of the twins and she opened one of them.

"In short we like both of you to join."

Minato looked inside the briefcase and noticed the same gun like thing in the case, also had an armband and he looked at Ikutsuki.

"We prepared an evoker for you, it will help you summon your persona. We also prepared you one too, but we noticed a special case for you and it looks like you can summon yours without the need of an evoker, but it seems quite painful, so the evoker will help you out when you need it."

Minako and Minato looked at each before they looked at the briefcases and then they looked at Ikutsuki. "We'll do it." They both said in unison.

"I thought you were going to say no, welcome to the team!" Yukari relieved.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce him, this is Akihiko Sanada."

"...!?" Both Minato and Minako started to hear some mysterious voice in their head.

A mysterious card appears out of nowhere. "Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the Fool arcana..."

Minato and Minako look around wondering if anyone else heard anything and they looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Next Day 4<strong>******th******** floor Iwatodai Dorm****

"I still can't believe Junpei going to be apart of this." Yukari crossed her arms and leans against the coach.

"Okay, now everyone here's. I want your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. That recently jumped to six. I'd like to start the exploration of Tartarus."

"Uh, What's this Tartarus?"

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?"

"Hm...?"

"That's no surprise, since it only appears during the Dark Hour."

"Just like the Shadows... interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a shadow nest."

"Whoa."

"Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can't avoid."

Junpei suddenly stands up with excitement. "Don't worry I've got your back."

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Gekkoukan High<strong>

Everyone stood outside the front gate of Gekkoukan and Akihiko stares at his phones clock, the phone goes out and they suddenly hear metal screeching. They look towards the school and they were completely shocked that the school structure is changing into a misshaped tower.

"Whoa... What happened to our school?!" Junpei the one who's the most surprised.

"No worries, once the Dark Hours passes, everything returns to normal."

Everyone started walking towards the entrance to Tartarus and they look around the lobby of building. They all stare at the stairs that leads to the next floor.

"Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside."

"But, it sure is creepy..."

"Okay first, we'll have you four get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?"

"What!? By ourselves!?"

"We're not asking you go very far. Also don't worry, you got the twins to help you."

"We're going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? One of us? Oh! Me me me! Pick me!"

Akihiko looked at everyone before he stop at Minako and he pointed at her. "You're in charge."

"What!? Me?" Minako looking a little surprised and she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see who it was. She noticed it was her brother is smiling at her. "Good luck."

Minako also smiled. "Thanks, I'll try my best."

"Wha...? B-But she's a girl!"

"Well she HAS fought them before."

"Seriously!" Junpei turned around and noticed Minato glaring at him. Junpei started getting scared, but then Akihiko started saying something.

"That's true, but there's another reason. You two..." Akihiko turned to them and placed his evoker against the side of his head. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like they can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Junpei said a little nervous."

"I think I can."

"Okay, you guys ready? If you are let's get this started." Everyone nodded and they started to walk towards the staircase, but Minato and Minako suddenly stopped and they noticed a blue door. Both of them walked towards it and everyone else started wondering what's wrong. They both walk close to it and it opened up, Minato and Minako opened their eyes and noticed they were in the familiar blue room. Their attention went to the man sitting behind the table in front of them.

"I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower you're about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That's why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature of our power?"

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Persona's and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you."

"Multiple Persona?"

"My spar time will soon be scarce, but please come again of your own accord."

"We'll wait for your return." Elizabeth said as she closed her book.

"We shall assist in you journey, but until then... farewell."

Minato and Minako open their eyes to see the lobby of Tartarus and they turn around to see two worried team mates. "You guys alright? You seem a little... off."

"Yeah What's up? You two look like zombies."

"Zombies... Really?"

"What?"

"Whatever, come on." Minako started to walk to the staircase along with everyone else. They arrive at the 2nd floor of Tartarus and they look around before they move on. The team move around a corner to multiple Shadows at the other end of the hallway. Junpei runs ahead a little before everyone else ran forwards too, Junpei places his evoker against head and pulls the trigger. His Persona appears and it flies towards Shadows and killing two of them, they slam it into the wall. Minato's Orpheus comes slams the Shadow into the ground and it blocks the attack. Yukari summons hers and green wind appears under them and killing them.

"Good job everyone! I think it's time to come back."

Everyone appears in the lobby and they run to Mitsuru and Akihiko. Mitsuru looks at them and then smiles at them. "So how was it?"

"It's a piece of cake!" Minako said trying not to look tired.

"It's a little tiring." Yukari said trying to catch her breath.

"Well then, shall we go back?"

Everyone started walking out of Tartarus and they couldn't wait to get some sleep from the tiring experience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope guys enjoy and if you have questions PM or something.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Full Moon & The Lovers

****AN: This definitely would've came out earlier, if I didn't started watching Sakura trick.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>May 9th Dark Hour<strong>**

"So this is where we're supposed to meet Mitsuru-Senpai right?" Minako relaxed on the stairs.

"Yea, that's right." Junpei can back from throwing a can away.

"Man, the moon looks even creepier during the dark hour."

Everyone started hearing something in the distance and everyone jumped at Mitsuru coming to a stop. She took her of her helmet while jumped right next to the motorcycle. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Okay everybody listen, I'll be supporting you from here, everything else is the same."

"Uh, where is it exactly?" Minako kicked Junpei to get his attention back to Mitsuru.

"It's located inside one of the monorails, not far from here. You'll have to walk on the tracks from here."

"Are you serious!? Isn't that dangerous?" Junpei ignored the pain.

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment are inoperable during the dark hour, even the monorail."

"Alright, come on guys, let's go."

Minako stared at Tartarus while everyone walked down tracks. Minato slowed his pace to see what's up with his sister. "Hey Minako, is everything alright?"

"It's nothing, I just find the tower really creepy looking."

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy looking."

"Look, there it is." Minako and Minato looked forwards and noticed the monorail is not far away. They walk up to it, looking at the open door and they look around to see if there's any Shadows nearby. Yukari started climbing up the ladder and suddenly stop, she looked at Junpei threateningly. "Don't look up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Don't blame me if I happen to catch a peek."

"Hey, Minako. what do you say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind?"

"What? Sure, why not." Minako said without paying attention.

"What!?"

Everyone readied their weapons as they looked around for any Shadows that maybe lurking. Junpei walked to one of the coffins resting against the seats. "Man, this is creepy."

"Whoa!" Yukari jumped back and readied her bow at the Shadow that dropped in front of everybody. It stands in one spot of a few seconds before it turns around and takes off. Junpei started running after it, but Minato stopped him fro chasing it.

"What? It's getting away!"

"Hold on, something doesn't seem right. We got to approach this carefully."

"Careful my ass! We got to get it!"

"Hmm... Minako, what do you think?"

"I think we need to be careful."

Whatever, I going on my own." Junpei ran after the Shadow and everyone tried to stop him, but more Shadows appeared behind them.

"Crap! Damn it Stupei!" Yukari readied her bow and shot one of them and effectively killing it. Minato ducked under one of them and stabbed it before it could attack again. The monorail started moving across the tracks and Minako swung her weapon at the Shadow and cut it in half before more appeared before they could continue. Minako summoned her persona and it flew at them and smashed two of them. One of those Shadows used Agi and set Orpheus on fire, Yukari summoned her persona and used Garu to destroy the rest of them.

"Come on, we got to save Junpei!" Everyone started to run after him before anything happens.

"Quick! You got stop the monorail from crashing!" They opened the door and noticed Junpei's Persona being hit with a Bufu attack. The big Shadow started to form another Bufu attack and Junpei noticed it and tried to take cover. "Shit!"

The Bufu attack flew towards Junpei and Yukari quickly summoned her Persona and used Garu in front of Junpei effectively stopping it. "Huh? What?"

"Get up idiot!" Yukari ran next to him while Minako and Minato in front of him.

"Come on Minato!" They both summoned their Persona's and they flew towards it trying to hit it, but the Shadow hit them instead. A strong gust of cold wind started blowing against them and both Minato and Minako tried to attack, but the all the snow blowing against them stopped them from doing anything. Minato and Minako heard a familiar voice inside their heads and they nearly fell to the ground from sudden surge of power.

"It's time to unveil your true power."

"Jack Frost." Minato said as a little snow man appeared and stopped the snow from getting to them.

"Zouchouten!" A red light starts appearing under Junpei and it shoots up into the sky.

"Wow! I feel stronger!" Junpei looked up at the twins and noticed them looking back it him.

Minako started smiling at him. "Come on Junpei, finish this!"

Junpei smiled back at her and started getting up, he placed his evoker against his head and pulled the trigger. "Persona!" His Persona appeared and started going after the Shadow, Junpei's Persona cut the Shadow in half and everyone fell to the ground from the exhaustion. "What! Why is it still moving?!"

Everyone ran to the front of the monorail and they looked around for the right control to stop it. "Damn it! I don't know how to stop it!"

Minako looked at one of the switches and slowly reached for the switch and pulled on it. Everyone looked and noticed that they're getting closer to the other train and they ducked down for safety. Junpei and Yukari slowly rose up and looked around to notice that they are safe, they both stare at the twins who are completely calm after what happened.

"What? How did you know which one was it?"

"I don't know, I just guessed."

"Wow, that's reassuring."

"Are you all OK?"

"We're OK, I think."

"Good, now come back."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>May 15th Gekkoukan High After Class<strong>**

Minako stretches after a long day of school and tried to figure out what to do now. Minako noticed that Yukari wasn't doing anything at all and decided to approach her. "Hey Yukari, you doing anything."

"Nope, I'm doing anything, Why?"

"I got nothing to do either and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Um... Do you mind if we talked in private?"

Minako and Yukari walked inside the Chagall Cafe at Paulownia Mall, they both sit down with there tea ready. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um... There's... Something I need to say to you."

"What is it?"

"I was going to tell you this at the hospital, but I got to nervous."

"Okay, must be important if you were nervous."

"Um... I wanted to say that I know about your parents."

"Oh?"

"And I wanted to tell you that I lost my Dad at the same incident."

"You lost your Dad..."

"I just wanted to tell you that, because I knew about your past and it felt unfair that I knew about it. So I decided to tell you when you woke up, but you know."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Okay, now that's out of the way, are you free on Sunday?"

"Sunday?... Yeah, why?"

"Want to hang out on that day?"

"Sure, that sounds like funny."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>May 17th Iwatodai Dorm<strong>**

Minako walked down the stairs ready to go with Yukari and Minako noticed Minato talking with her while they stood near the entrance. "Hey Bro, What's up?"

"Yukari asked if I wanted to go too and I decided, why not."

"That's great! Come on, let's go!' Minako grabbed Yukari and Minato by the arm and dragged them away. Yukari started walking slightly ahead while they waited for the monorail to arrive. Both Minato, Minako, and Yukari walk down the stairs of the train station and Yukari suggested to watch a movie. "So, which one do you guys want to watch?"

Minato looked at the list of movies while Minako started think. __'Wasn't there something important I was supposed to do?' __Minako's train of thought was suddenly interrupted b Minato hitting her shoulder. "Uh? What? Did you pick the movie already?"

"Yeah, come on."

Minako sat down next to everyone while the movie started to play and she started to get back to what she was trying to remember from before. _'Man, it feels really important, but I can't remember...'_

Minako suddenly again felt someone hit her shoulder and turn to notice Yukari standing next to her. "What?"

"The movie's over."

"It is?! I've been thinking to hard."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"You'll figure it out soon."

Yukari decided to go look at the flowers while Minako and Minato caught up after Yukari somewhat ran ahead. "I always feel better when I'm at a flower shop, there's so many colours I can't choice one. Hey, what's your two favourite flower?"

"Uh... I don't really have one." Minato looked at the selection.

"Uh... I those pinks one, I forgot the name of the flower." Minako pointed at the flower and Yukari turned her head towards the direction.

"Gerbera, those ones are really nice." Yukari started to smile. "My mom really like flowers, so she always bought them. She bought so many one time that we almost ran out things to put them in. Maybe that's that why I like them so much."

"Mother, huh... It's almost time Minako."

"Yeah..." They whispered to each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukari asked after noticing the expression on their face.

"It's nothing, just some... personal business that we got to take care of later." Minako looked at Yukari while her expression went away.

"Well, if there's anything I can help with, I'll help."

"That's Minako decision." Minato started to go back to his usually smile.

"Yeah, you can help when the time comes." Yukari started to smile while both Minato and Minako eyes widen and felt the same feeling from before and started to feel sightly stronger.

"Oh, we better get back. Don't want to be tired for tomorrow's exam."

Minako blinked a couple of times after hearing exam and slowly started to piecing everything together. "I totally forgot about exams!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, I hope you enjoy it or something and leave a review to let me know what you think or PM me if you have any questions.<strong>


End file.
